Patent Document 1 discloses an apparatus that collects particles deposited on a surface of a solid. The apparatus described in Patent Document 1 irradiates ultrasonic waves to a solid to separate particles from the surface of the solid, and electrically charges the particles by an ion generator to electrically collect the charged particles.
Patent Document 2 discloses an apparatus that collects particles deposited on a surface of a substrate. The apparatus described in Patent Document 2 sprays a gas to the surface of the substrate, and sucks the particles separated from the surface of the substrate.